


Spikey Bastard is Now Small

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Didn't know there was already a tag for aus of this nature already, I guess this is what this au is called now, I’ll still use both though, Other, Reader-Insert, Tiny!Formers, but now i do, but they don't really play much of a role outside of the first chapter, pocketformers, reader - Freeform, some other characters are mentioned in the beginning, tinyformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: Megatron gets shrunk and taken care of by you.





	1. The Shrunk and Found

Megatron never thought one of Shockwave’s experiments could go so absolutely wrong. To be fair it wasn’t Shockwave’s fault. He had been presenting something able to displace mass for smaller soldiers so any vehicon could get into areas for humans easier. It was after showing it off was when Starscream ripped the device from Shockwave’s grasp. In doing so Starscream must have changed the settings right before shooting the blasted thing. It, out of every bot in the room, hit Megatron. He went from his former thirty-foot self to a terrifying 3 inches.

They thought he disappeared for a full minute straight. If it hadn’t been for Soundwave’s impressive hearing they likely wouldn’t have been able to find him at all. Though being so tiny made it near impossible to do much.

It took three days before Starscream took the opportunity to eliminate him. There was little Megatron could do as he was thrown off the bridge in the Nemesis; his small alt-modes thrusters not enough to overcome the force of gravity. He fell down to the Earth only able to slow himself down as not to die on impact.

He fell through a foot of snow as he hit the ground. He attempted to try and see what was around him but with such small feet, he couldn’t push in the snow without digging himself deeper. Transforming once again he attempted to fly but all he ended up doing was flinging himself a few feet forward.

Being so small in such a cold area his frame was struggling to keep him warm. He could feel his joints locking up in the cold. Curling up into a ball he could feel his spark pulse in rage. He was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons! He couldn’t die like this. But as his core temperature slowly lowered he couldn’t think of anything else to do. 

A human walked by, all wrapped up in cloth to keep warm. They saw a small trail that started and stopped out of nowhere. In the small indent, they saw a small lumpy metal ball. Carefully they picked it up with one gloved hand only to find it wasn’t a ball, but a small metal toy.

Strange, It was so detailed and rather well made to, the sharper edges and detailed joints were impressive. Carefully they tried to bend an arm away from the body of the toy but to no avail. The snow seemed to have frozen the joint, locking them in place. Why would someone leave such a thing in the snow? Something must be up with this thing. Despite their better judgment they stuffed the small toy in their pocket and took it home with them.

When they got home they shed their extra layers. The weight on their jacket pocket reminding them of the little thing they picked up. Pulling it out again the cold surface confirmed itself to indeed be metal. While any ice between the joint was gone the shiny surface felt just as cold as before. The joints still just as stiff. Maybe if they got a washcloth damp with warm water they could warm it up so it wasn’t locked like this?

Filling a small bowl with steaming water they dipped a towel in and began rubbing the small toy, any snow or ice within it melting away. As they continued to lightly rub the position softened and eventually opened making it easier to get more areas. After about some time the small toy was clean and nimble again. The joints were now able to move easily as a freshly oiled joint.

Again the detail was amazing. Each individual digit was bendable and posable. Who made this? Making a mental note to try and search up the symbol later they wrapped the small thing in a towel. It was kind of adorable. The molding held such a stern expression while the entire body was wrapped in a small blanket burrito. It was silly.

Looking at the time they realized how late it really was. Nearly eleven o’clock at night. They had work to do in the morning! Quickly cleaning up the mess they laid the toy wrapped up in its own blanket burrito on the counter and dashed off to bed.  
\---  
Megatron woke up wrapped tightly in cloth. While his joints no longer felt as stiff as they had been in the snow the cloth surely didn’t make it easy to move. As he wiggled trying to free himself the cloth tore on his sharp points. First at his shoulder, then at his knee. This while helpful at first quickly turned to against him. The cuts in the material fraying and snagging at any point they could get.

After some considerable struggling, he was pretty much immobile once again. Now trapped in the tangled mess the was once a towel all he could do is look around. He appeared to be in humans on a countertop. He couldn’t identify the use of the room he was in but considering the dirty cups and plates, he vaguely guessed that it had something to do with the consumption of food. Little that observation did change his current situation though.

He was just stuck waiting till the human returned to demand them to free him.


	2. Burritoed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron attempts to escape the towel burrito he was trapped in.

Megatron woke up to a wrapped tightly in cloth. While his joints no longer felt as stiff as they had been in the snow the cloth surely didn’t make it easy to move. As he wiggled trying to free himself the cloth tore on his sharp points. First at his shoulder, then at his knee. This while helpful at first quickly turned to against him. The cuts in the cloth fraying and snagging at any point they could get.  
After some considerable struggling he was pretty much immobile once again. Now trapped in the tangled mess the was once a towel all he could do is look around. He appeared to be in a humans on a counter top. He couldn’t identify the use of the room he was in but considering the dirty cups and plates he vaguely guessed that it had something to do with the consumption of food. Little that observation did to change his current situation though.  
He was just stuck waiting till the human returned to demand them to free him.  
It had been a long day at work. Annoying co-workers and an extra shift didn’t make a good combination on the best of days but on a day where your boss had observed everyone to make sure you were working properly?  
Utter hell.  
You moved to the kitchen hoping to grab something to eat then head to bed but notice the toy you had picked up last night.  
It was glaring at you with piercing red eyes.   
You blinked once, twice, thrice, then turned right the fuck around and walked out of the kitchen. No wonder it was abandoned the damned this was possessed and considering utterly wrecked state of the towel it was wrapped in plus the red eyes was likely very evil.  
Though as you speed walked out of the kitchen you could hear the thing shout at you angrily demanding you to free it.   
Leaning against a wall trying to think of what to do you still heard it shouting in it’s tiny high pitched voice before it went dead silent. Then what sounded like a stock blaster charging followed by a high pitched ‘pew’. Looking around the corner in confusion you saw it had somehow freed their right arm and shot a tiny hole through your refrigerator with the canon mounted on their arm.  
“What the actual fuck did my refrigerator do to you?!” The only given response was using the freed arm to tears the remains of the towel off while staring at you with murder in his eyes. Damn, for such a tiny thing it surely knew how to intimidate one with nothing but a look.   
Maybe of you borrowed on of your neighbor's golf clubs you could knock it off the counter and punt the bitch through a window? After all a broken window is better than a demonic robot doll able to shoot holes through metal.   
Angrily it threw the threads to the floor before addressing you. “Human where am I?”   
“Canada?” Clearly he had no idea what you meant if the confused glare he sent your ways told you anything. “Who even are you?” You still stood in the entryway trying to keep a distance from him. Though he had other ideas. He strutted over to the edge closest to you, tiny feet clicking against the marble counter top.


	3. Spikey bastard gets yeeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is an ass so you yeet him into a wall.

It was the day after finding out that the “toy” you had brought home was in fact sentient. This doesn’t mean you had come to terms with it, however. Frankly, you had been avoiding that small thing like the plague.   
Though tonight the loud tapping at the base of your door told you that he wasn’t going to be ignored any longer.  
With a groan, you got up and opened the door. Megatron looked up at you indignantly. What had you done to piss him off? Before you could even ask he answered that for you.  
“Where am I supposed to reside for the night? I refuse to recharge on the floor and you don’t seem to have any intent to further care for me of your own volition,” That wasn’t good.  
“My own volition? Are you threatening me?” The smirk that spread across the small things face didn’t bode well. “And why should I take care of you? If you have the balls to threaten me then wouldn’t you be a strong and independent uh thing that can take care of itself?”  
“Considering how much care you put into defrosting and wrapping me I would imagine you would be more will to care for me further,”  
“I thought you were just a toy! If I had known that you were sentient I would have left you on the sidewalk. Hell, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw you back out to freeze ‘cause I can think of several in favor of that decision,” He took several steps forward, his tiny head tilted up not only to look at you but in a way to turn his non-existent nose up at you. He didn’t even know your name and he walked around as if he owns the place.  
“I may be small now but it’s only a matter of time before I am collected and returned to my original size. Maybe if you treat me well I may just keep you as a pet rather then squishing you beneath my ped,” He walked even further into your room and began to stroll around, acting like a customer looking at store displays. Hell no, this is your house and your room!  
“Get out of my room. Of all the places for you to stay this is the last place on Earth, I would let you stay. I don’t give a shit where you ‘recharge’ as long as it’s not here,”  
“Why not here? I already checked all of the other rooms and this one is definitely would be the best for me to stay in,” You kneeled down to get closer, ready to grab and literally thrown him out of your room if need be.  
“Because this is MY room. Only me and those who I consider friends are allowed in here. All you’ve done is threaten me and invade into my space. You are far, far, far from what I would call a friend,” He moved forward and gave a picture-perfect replica of the smirking cat surrounded by knives.  
“And what exactly are you going to do if I stay?”  
“Do you want to know where you can recharge?” You glared at him as he raised a squiggly eyebrow in response. With one hand you swiftly picked him up. “In the fucking halLWAY,” You chucked him as hard as you could out of the door. He collided with the adjacent wall causing a large dent to be created in his rough shape. Standing you closed and locked your bedroom door. That should teach him to invade your bedroom.


	4. that mas mY CRYSTAL COLLECTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and he's messing with your stuff.

You woke up to an odd scratching noise coming from a corner from your room. Your groggy mind chalked it up a mouse or rat infestation that you would handle in the morning and rolled over.

Then it stopped.

It was a little while but then it began again. A constant small knawing, just loud enough to be heard, just loud enough to be annoying.

You let out a grumble and pulled the blanket over your head.

The noise stopped again and this time you counted the seconds. It only took twenty-three seconds this time and that was it, you’d get that fuckin mouse away just so you could sleep again.

You threw the blanket off and flopped on the floor with a grunt. Quickly standing you ran to were you vaguely remember the light switch was and, after some searching, flipped it to turn on the light. It was blinding at first but you squinted as you looked for the creature.

Why was the spiky bitch attempting to shove one of your beloved crystals in their mouth?

‘Megatron’ as he so introduced himself, was sitting on your desk with his sharp little needle teeth in the groves they had carved in the stone. He took the thing out of his mouth and attempted to smugly smile at you. He failed miserably, clearly not quite knowing what to do when caught in the act of… chewing on crystals?

“Dude why are you eating rocks it’s like,” You looked at the clock on your bedside table “three o’clock in the fucking morning! If you wanted some crystal couldn’t you have just waited so you didn’t wake me up?” You gave him a tired glare.

“Do you even know what this is?” He held the vibrant blue stone up to you.

“A crystal…?” Was there something special about this thing? An old friend had just given it to you and claimed they had found it in a cave. You had always assumed they just stole it from a shop considering they had particularly sticky fingers as a kid.

“This is what my kind calls unrefined energon. It’s our lifeblood and fuel source. We usually, of course, refine it as it’s easier to consume and process but considering that doing so isn’t exactly an option I have to resort to eating it in its raw form.”

“And you had to eat it at three am why?”

“Not everything spends a third of their exitance wasting time like your pathetic species and I don’t feel like waiting for you to wake up for you to throw me into a wall again.” He scowled at you as he pulled the stone to his chest; he was so small he came off just as intimidating as a grumpy child. 

“Look, maybe if you had some respect and asked instead of demanding things I would be more okay with letting you do stuff. Look if you want the rock to take it and leave. I don’t need annoying scratching happening all night long keeping me up.” 

He moved the ‘energon’ to be carried in one arm and walked over to the edge of the desk. He swung down and grabbed the leg, sinking his sharp talons into the softwood, before he began to slide down. You wanted to grip about the scratch marks he left but you were just thankful he was actually getting out of your room without much hassle.

“How did you even open the door? You’re too tiny to reach the knob and the door looks fine.”

“I went through the vent system. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up when I ripped off the vent door.”

“You just enjoy doing nothing but wreck my life don’t you?”

“You are the one who caused the hole in the wall, before that I didn’t do any damage. Don’t you humans have a phrase? An eye for an eye?”

“You are forgetting when you shot a hole through my fridge and if I’m feeling particularly petty today, which I am, you also destroyed my hand towel. Then you started demanding things and trying to intimidate me. And what did I do before this? I picked you up from the side of the road and cleaned you off. If we are going for an eye for an eye you lopped off my foot and when I punched back you decide that lopping off my other foot is a justifiable comeback.”

He gave a small smile before crawling backing into the vent on the floor. You could hear his tiny metal feet tapping across the vent walls.

The damned noise hadn’t been a rodent infestation but you sure as hell wished it had been.


	5. You Fed Him, Now He'll Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you hate Megs, there's something sad about seeing someone waste away before your eyes. So you take pity on him.

It took time but soon Megatron, who you so “affectionately” nicknamed Spiked bastard, began to acclimate to how things worked in your house. The two of you reached an unspoken agreement that as long as neither of you bugged the other or that he didn’t damage anything you owned that you would leave each other alone to do whatever they wished.

It was a simple system.

But soon you noticed he seemed to be getting sluggish recently. He would often go more complicated ways around the house to avoid being seen but now he always took the road of least resistance to get where ever he wanted. The thing that sucked was even the simplest ways were still difficult considering he wasn’t even a foot tall.

You usually wouldn’t care but it became more obvious day by day and a small portion of you was genuinely concerned if he was okay. Had he really grown on you that much since he got here?

You decided to investigate what was going on and checked where he had taken up residence most of the time, an empty chest in one the closet. 

You knew he wasn’t in there as you walked because you saw him staggering in the kitchen, trying to see what time it was. Was it getting that bad?

You opened the closet and then the chest to see if anything in here had the answers you wanted. There was a small block of sticky notes that had writing in a language you couldn’t recognize, a pen, the ‘energon’ crystal he stole, and an old lantern you didn’t even know you still had. Nothing here seemed to explain why he was acting sluggish.

You picked up the crystal with the intent of reclaiming it and noticed it had small grooves in it. Right, his kind ate this stuff to survive. The grooves weren’t regular either, they seemed to start clean and sharp but as they reached from on end to another became ragged and shallow.

Had he dulled his points scratching and chewing on this?

An idea sprang to mind, you could crush it yourself into dust and he could just eat it like a pixy stick. You just need to figure out a way to do it. With a quick google search, you find a way to make a DIY cheap mortar and pestle to crush rocks. 

A quick run to home depot and hour of building the thing and now you sit outside crushing the energon into dust. It’s tiring and light blue dust soon begins to fly everywhere so you are glad you got the filter mask while you were purchasing supplies. Plus the long time it takes to do this gives you plenty of time to reflect and question your life choices like “Why are you working so hard to try and keep spikey bastard alive?” and “Will he even give a shit that you are helping him?”. The anger you feel from the thought that he won’t even be grateful helps you grind the energon further.

Once the whole crystal is crushed into a fine dusk you return inside covered in a fine bright blue powder, hopefully, this stuff isn’t particularly toxic. 

Back at the closet you open the chest again and find him laying within. he meekly looks up to you, he looks pitiful and exhausted. Carefully you set the mortar fully of blue dust next to him. His optics widen a bit but before he can say or do anything you close the lid and walk away to go take a shower and rest your aching arms.

Besides, you both seem to need a day to recover and get your energy back.


	6. It May be a Good Idea to Get Him Some Stuff

When Spikey bastard demanded to know why you helped him you didn't know what to say. You didn’t even know the answer yourself. All you could offer him was a shrug and the lame excuse that you didn’t know what you would do with his corpse.

Now you sat with him actually discussing his needs like a rational adult for the first time.

“So you’ll need more energon in about a week, something to sharpen your denta and digits, somewhere easier to get to so you can rest easier, and use of my computer. I get everything else but why the computer?”

“We both would like me to leave as soon as possible. I cannot contact anyone as I am but if I can search through the internet I could find a way to attract my side's attention.” It was odd for him to speak without any malice in his voice. Did he respect you now?

“Do you know how to use the internet? Like how to tell if a site is a reliable source or pure bullshit?”

“I have used the internet before. It is not that difficult.”

“How long have you been on the internet?”

“I went on and explored a few times out of curiosity but never went in-depth.”

“Bud, the internet is 75% porn, cats, and lies. If you don’t know how to avoid all of that you’ll stumble upon something that will scar you for life. Besides, how are you supposed to contact them anyway? Do they have an email or do they run some fashion blog or something?” If you were going to let him use your computer you at least want to know he will not accidentally download half a dozen viruses and get your identity stolen.

“I… What? Whats porn? Or email? Or anything you just said.”

“My god, you are worse than my grampa. Look, if you have a plan of what you’ll do to contact them I’ll let you use my computer with my supervision.” He looked slightly offended before speaking.

“I don’t need to be watched. I am not a sparkling.”

“I have no idea what you mean by sparkling since that’s an adjective, not a noun but whatever. I just don’t want you to accidentally download a virus. Besides, I could actually help you with whatever since I am obviously more versed with it than you.” He still seemed indignant with the idea of you watching him.

“I do not-”

“Look I don’t even hear a proper plan of what you will do. Does your team just constantly scan the whole of the internet?” He must not have liked that you interrupted him. His little red eyes glared at you as he defended himself.

“I can see if your “vast wealth of knowledge” of the internet could aid me in finding supplies to build a comlink I can use to contact Soundwave.”

“Now that sounds like a plan, you could have explained that sooner. Keep in mind that I only have so much money and I still need to get the other stuff for you too so we may not be able to get everything right now.”

“Fine fine whatever. Can I just use your computer now so I can start looking?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“What are you blathering on about now?”

“Never mind, I’ll go get my laptop.”


	7. Sleeping Through a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets bored and falls asleep while you too watch a movie. Turns out he does some silly stuff in his sleep.

Everything Megatron needed was ordered and on its way through the mail. It was a squeeze for everything son you'd just have to make do with eating mostly rice and top ramen for the rest of the month. Still, it was better to get the stuff sooner rather than later. Now you two mainly were waiting for things to arrive when you weren’t working. You ended up digging up old movies you didn’t even know you had to pass the time. Right now the two of you were watching a classic so bad it’s a good movie: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes.

He didn’t find the humor in it so far.

The whole movie he criticized the cheesy things that made no sense. You just gave up explaining to him that that was the point.

Though he hadn’t said anything for a while. Did he finally shut up and just enjoy the movie?

You looked down to were the spikey bastard had been laying on your stomach. It even seemed that he was smurgling like a cat, small servos slowly clenching and unclenching around the cloth of your shirt while a soft barely audible purr left his tiny body. Thankfully with his claws still dull from scraping at the energon crystal, he didn’t tear your shirt up.

You had to hold back a giggle and carefully checking if he was still conscious. Turns out he smurgles in his sleep. You had to wonder if he still did this at his larger size. He must scratch the fuck out of his bed if he does.

You pulled your phone and opened the camera to record this adorably silly display to use as blackmail material later. With the other hand, you began to lightly stroke his back, curious to see how cat-like he was. Sadly, no reaction.

You got a good minute of his silly antics and put your phone back on the side of the couch. A few sips of your can of soda when the age-old curse of having any sleeping creature on your lap: you really had to take a piss. You sighed and thought about waking him up. Probably not a good idea because he could be a little shit in the best of moods, let alone if you woke him up.

You attempted and failed, to slowly remove him from your shirt. He gave a groggy grown before barring is face into your shirt and holding on even tighter. You weren’t going to get away without waking Megatron up, considering how light he usually slept you're surprised he wasn't already glaring at you. Prodded at his face, you gave an apologetic smile. You had accidentally pushed the corner of his mouth slightly, his dulled triangular teeth opened slightly. Had his eyes not opened to glare at you for waking him up he probably would have started nibbling on your finger to.

“Hi bud, I need to get up.” You whispered to him quietly as you would another animal. Unlike an animal thought he could listen and understand, evident in the fact he grumbled at you and shifted off of you.

You quickly snuck off the bathroom and did your business.

When you returned Megatron had curled himself up into a blanket that had been rolled up onto your couch and was once again asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does he smurgle? 'Cause it's cute. Literally no other reason


	8. Such a Short Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His stuff comes and you show him that video you got while he slept

With a swift kick, your front door closed behind you. A large and somewhat heavy package rested in your arms. As you began to walk to the living room the small tapping of Megatron jogging just behind could be heard.

“Is that my things you ordered?” Being so short he would usually have to sprint but with how heavy the box was you had to slow down to carry it.

“Yup. It should be everything.” A small grin flashed across his face as you rounded the corner into the living room.

Setting down the box you quickly peeled off the tape and started to pull out its contents. First the bubble wrap and then the lightest items. The sound of tearing plastic could be heard as you removed the other objects and pushed the box aside.

Megatron apparently had easily identified the knife sharpening rod. He had been very determined to have something to sharpen himself and this had been you figured it should satisfy him well enough. Considering he immediately worked on sharping his tiny metal fingers with a sharp tooth grin it seemed to do the trick.

“You’re welcome by the way. That thing wasn’t cheap, none of this was.”

“Oh yes, thank you.” He said dismissively.

“So I gotta know, do you always knead and purr when you sleep?” He stopped sharpening and looked at you with a confused expression.

“Need? Purr? What are you talking about? “

“You’re thinking of the wrong need. I mean like a-” You grabbed your phone and pulled up the video. “Here watch this. When we watched that movie and you fell asleep I snagged a video before I woke you up.” He glared at you before watching the short clip. Slowly his face turned from mild annoyance to absolute mortification.

You could hear yourself softly giggle as you pet a sleeping Megatron within the video he turned to you with the most enrage look you had ever seen. He lunged at your cell phone with a yell.

“Give that to me!” You laughed and quickly jumped away from his puny hands.

“You wouldn’t even be to delete the video if I gave it to you! Only human fingers and a few materials work on touch screens. And eggs for some odd reason.”

“Then I’ll just destroy it! Give it to me now!” If he was larger he would have been intimidating but with how little and high pitched his voice was it was more like a miniature child throwing a temper tantrum when you won’t let him play on your phone.

“How is that supposed to convince me to give you my phone?” You jumped onto the couch and watched as he climbed the side. When he reached the top you saw a golden opportunity. “Boop!” With one finger you poked him in the face hard enough to make him lose balance and knocked the spikey bastard off the couch.

“Maybe you should get some anger management therapy or something, you seem to have a very short fuse, it’s somehow shorter than you.” You laughed as he got into a battle stance and softly growled at you. 

He was so going to murder you in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be “Reader and Megs finally sit down and plan on what to do next” but then it turned into “Reader realized the idiocy of this totally preventable situation that Megs has gotten himself into”

“So, what’s the game plan to get your old team to pick you up?” You idly asked Megatron. He’d apparently been planning that since he got there about a month ago yet you hadn’t heard much about what he’s actually going to do.

“I’m still not sure.” That made you pause your dinner preparations.

“How?”

He huffed and looked away. “It’s not exactly easy to get the attention of an entire vessel when all you have available is the technological equivalent of smoke signals,”

“Hey! I may not have the newest iPhone out there but I’m not a caveman,”

Megatron rolled his optic, “That’s not the point. The person who threw me off my ship was my second in command. He certainly will be doing all he can to keep people from finding me.”

“How the fuck did you even get so small anyway? You always go on about how large and powerful you were but you’re about as scary as a mouse, and about the same size too,” You returned to making your egg sandwich as Megatron talked.

“My military second in command accidentally shrunk me during a presentation of a machine that can displacement mass and shrink the one it’s used on.”

You couldn’t hold back a laugh, “So your situation is a mixture of the movie ‘Honey I Shrunk the Kids’ and a staged coup?”

“I have no idea what you’re blathering on about.”

Food on a plate, you plucked Megatron off the countertop. “Okay, I know what series we’re watching the next movie night. I’ll have to find my old VHS collection from where ever the fuck I put it,” You flopped down on the couch, “In the meantime, do you have even the slightest idea on what we would do? If your old pal stabbed you in your back how do you even expect to get back on board in the first place?”

Megatron wiggled from your grasp. You let him go, watching as he scampered to the laptop in the center of the couch. “There are still many who are loyal to me. Starscream has attempted to take over many times. It will always end the same, with him being put in his place.”

“Wait,” you squinted at him, “If this dude is has tried to take over several times and stabbed you in the back several times, why the fuck is he second in command?”

Megatron smirked as he carefully opened the laptop, “Putting him in his place makes him a good example of what happens when you try and betray me.”

“I… Huh?” You blinked at him several times, “You do know what else makes a good example? Kicking his ass to the curb. Especially when he does shit like this.”

“Excuse me?” He glared at you, a nerve apparently struck.

“How many times has he incapacitated you? How much energy and resources have you put into mopping up the shit he does whenever he does this? How much time have you wasted trying to ‘prove’ how you’re better than him? You have loyal people, why not find someone actually loyal to be your second in command?” All of Megatron’s attention was on you now. Right, he wasn’t fond of people questioning him.

“You have no idea what it’s like on the Nemesis.”

You set your dinner on the armchair, deciding that calling him a dumbass more important for now.

“So this is a one-time thing, you’ve never been taking off like this? You decide anyway to keep someone who you know isn’t loyal while they are a tiny thorn in your side and let it grow into a situation like this?” You motion around you, “Or was I correct in your implications of him being able to bop you off the top several times and you still keep putting him as your second in command?”

He stammers for a moment but you cut him off. “If I was under your command I would think both my leader and the second in command are incompetent idiots. You’re purposely putting a weakness into your highest ranks. How you have people who are loyal baffles me.”

“You have no idea what our cause is. You have no idea what we have achieved under my leadership.”

You scoffed, picking the sandwich back up. “And what could you have achieved without such a distraction? What could you have done if you surrounded yourself with only those truly loyal to you?” You took a bite, not about to argue any further. It’d be like arguing with a brick wall and he was insufferable enough as it was.


End file.
